Patent Document 1 discloses a power steering device in which a water drop sensor is disposed on the inner circumference of an end portion of a gear housing such that, when the water drop sensor detects water drops adhered to a rack bar, a vehicle driver would be informed of the occurrence of an abnormality in the power steering device.